stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff Housing
The Staff Housing is where the young employees of Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort stay over the summer. It is somewhat of a dump and is not that well kept. The porch has couches, and an old black-and-white TV set was initially in the common area. Two of positives of the staff house are that it's relatively close to the hotel and it has easy access to the beach (including The Office). Most of the known rooms there can have up to three people rooming in each of them. Staff who live there *Reef/Broseph/Johnny-Room 205 *Emma/Lo/Fin-Room 202 *Snack Shack-Unknown *Kelly-Unknown *Lance/Ripper-Unknown *Bummer (formerly) Trivia *It's very likely that Lo's dad, Mr. Ridgemount, doesn't know about the condition of the place--considering he's never been seen at the staff house in any episode of the series, and given how protective Mr. R is of his daughter (as well as the fact that Bummer's probably keeping his boss in the dark about certain aspects of the hotel, including the staff house), it's very likely that Bummer would lose his job if Mr. Ridgemount were to find out about the condition of the staff house (let alone actually letting his boss's daughter stay in such a horrible place). *There are many surf boards around the front entrance that may belong to one or more surfers. *There are Christmas lights seen around the front entrance and some that hang from the porch roof. *Fin's room is 202. Emma's room was originally 203 (shared with Martha McCartney), but she later moved in with Fin after a skunk sprayed her room (caused by Martha, who then vacated the room). *The staff house TVs, which are not hooked up to cable or satellite, have "rabbit ear" antennas to receive TV signals. *The toilet has a habit of backing up (revealed in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!"). *The place was so messy that, until "A Boy Named Leslie", Broseph didn't know that the toilet had a seat. *There is a picture of El Duderino in the main room above the couch. *There is a mini bar in the main room. *It is nicknamed the "Roach Motel" by Fin, so named because of the roaches she found in her room in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!". *According to Johnny in "Browatch", the staff house was apparently the original hotel, but after the current hotel was built, it became the staff house. Gallery S1 E1 Bummer continues "Move it, people, move it!".png S1 E1 Bummer continues "This is not a vacation, and I don't tolerate slackers".png S1 E1 Reef says "No-one owns my butt!".png S1 E1 Ripper tells Reef "Management owns my butt, your butt - everyone's butt".png S1 E1 Ripper tells Reef "Get used to it, mate".png S1 E1 Reef says "This stinks".png S1 E1 They get ready to go surfing, until Bummer announces over the PA "All new staff are to report to training immediately!".png S1 E1 Reef says "The instructor is here, and the surf's up!".png S1 E1 Ripper says "That is a disgrace! We have got to get this girl in the water, pronto".png S1 E1 The others say "What? No! Are you serious?".png S1 E1 Emma says "Yes. I mean, I think so - I've never tried it before".png S1 E1 Reef tells Emma "Wow - you really love surfing, huh?".png S1 E1 Emma says "These couches smell like surf wax".png S1 E1 Ripper says "Wasn't me".png S1 E1 Emma smells the air.png S1 E1 Ripper asks Emma "What was you first clue?".png S1 E1 Emma says "They don't really clean this place much, do they?".png S1 E1 Johnny tells Kelly "I can call 'em. They won't come, but I can call 'em".png S1 E1 Kelly tells Johnny "Uh-huh. Can you call mait'nance?".png S1 E1 Johnny asks Kelly "Toilets overflowed again?".png S1 E1 Kelly stands shaking.png S1 E1 Emma hears Kelly scream.png S1 E1 The window smashes on the ground.png S1 E1 The window falls out of the window frame.png S1 E1 Martha uses her pillow to avoid hearing Emma.png S1 E1 Martha rolls her eyes.png S1 E1 Emma introduces herself to Martha "Hi! I'm Emma".png S1 E1 Martha reads in her and Emma's room.png S1 E1 Fin screams when she sees the cockroaches climb up her leg.png S1 E1 Fin sees the cockroaches.png S1 E1 Fin says "OK...it's OK. I'm not here for the job, or the room. I'm here for the waves".png Category:Places Category:Surfer's Paradise Category:Sunset Beach Category:Galleries